Crazy Love
by breaktherules
Summary: There is normal love and than there is love that is crazy. Matt discovers Mello isn't in the normal range and tries to help him. This leads both heartbreak and joy. Love is never easy. Yaoi.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Warning: This chapter contains explicit sex between two very young men. Please don't read if not into Yaoi or BL. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think please.

_**Crazy Love**_

Matt was bored. He had not left his old and messy flat in days and decided to try to pry Mello's attention away from the blonde man's all-consuming desire to catch the serial killer Kira. The red headed teen wanted to have some fun the blond man especially if they were going to end up dying anyway according to Mello's pessimistic mind-set and words to him.

Matt moved from his lounging position on the couch and sat up, but still had his DS in his hands. He turned and snuck a quick look at Mello to see what kind of mood the blonde was in before turning back around and gathering his courage to interrupt his lover.

"Hey Mels, let's go into town- I need some cigs and I'm sure you are almost out of chocolate." Matt called over his shoulder, as he rolled his neck from side to side, set his game aside, jumped up, and looked at the Russian-born man glued to a laptop computer. Mello wore a skin-tight brown leather vest that showed off his bare chest and tight abdomen, with matching pants and a crucifix necklace.

Mello's sexy good looks made Matt's heart race- the blonde's fine shoulder-length hair with bangs, the green feline- like eyes, straight nose, full lips and a wiry, lean body that could wear skin tight leather or feathers with ease and still look masculine yet feminine at the same time. Mello's androgyny was such a turn-on for Matt and the redheaded teen felt himself stiffen in response. He wanted to rip the clothes from Mello's body and let the blonde man drive him wild…

Matt watched as Mello read the information on his computer screen as he absently nibbled on a bar of chocolate. The blonde man typed in a word with his free hand and the redheaded teen sighed. Mello had not listened to a word he said or even noticed he was about to be jumped by Matt out of sheer desire.

Matt pulled the goggles from his eyes and pulled his black and white shirt over his head. He walked over to Mello and deftly eased himself down into his lap. He leaned in and ran his tongue up his lover's neck until he reached the blonde man's earlobe and than began biting on it. Matt was so turned on that he knew Mello had put his laptop down and tried to push away. Matt just ignored it until suddenly he found himself shoved up roughly against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm trying to make contact with someone who can help me catch Kira!" Mello said angrily, his hands clutching Matt's neck and squeezing tightly. "I don't have time for this!"

"Harder darling," Matt gasped sarcastically under Mello's steel-like grip. Immediately Mello realized what he was doing and immediately loosened his hold and the rage in his blue eyes faded, as he began to plant kisses along the red-heads neck while whispering contritely "I'm sorry," over and over again..

Matt moaned as Mello sucked hard on his lover's nipple before moving to the next one. The blonde unfastened the redheads belt, unzipped his zipper and let his pants fall to the floor as his hand immediately wrapped around Matt's erect penis and began to stroke him.

"Wait…Mello…hah…no…ah." Matt gasped. He knew he should stop Mello but he did not want to. Mello had been moody and difficult all week so the redhead did not want to reward his partner with sex, but it HAD been over two weeks since they had had any due to Mello's obsession with the Kira case and Matt was horny as hell.

So when Matt felt his erection suddenly engulfed by the hot heat of Mello's mouth and two gloved fingers playing at his hole…he could do nothing but enjoy the exquisite sexual pleasure.

"Hah..Mello….ugh….God…yes," Matt gasped, as the two gloved fingers were totally inside him and flexed as the blonde man smacked him hard on his bum.

All of Matt's senses were being assaulted and that caused him to cry out in pleasure- the warmth of Mello's mouth sucking on him slow and deep, the exquisite feelings of fingers stretching him and rubbing his prostrate and the sweet stinging pain of getting his bum smacked.

.

"You like it don't you, you wanton slut." Mello said huskily, as he moved his mouth from Matt's member and turned and smacked Matt up against the wall, as the blonde positioned himself behind his lover. He unlaced his tight leather pants and pulled them off; he did not worry about underwear since he rarely wore them.

"I like everything you do to my body, Mels. So hurry up and shag me," Matt begged, his body quivering in anticipation. Mello was not a perfect person by far but he was the best lover the redhead had ever had. Then again, he had only a few other lovers during his early teens when the blonde-haired man had left Whammy's house but none could ever compare to Mello.

"I'm going to give you a treat baby," Mello said, his voice dangerously low. The blonde bent down and began massaging the warm globes of Matt's buttocks, and then he spread the cheeks of his lover's ass and began to gently lick his tender asshole.

"Oh God, Mello!" Matt gasped as he felt the exquisite sensations run through his body. Matt moaned as he felt Mello swirl his tongue deep inside his anus and he reached for his erection and began to fist himself.

After Matt's hole was wet with Mello's saliva, the blonde straightened up and began to insert his already erect penis unto Matt. Mello gasped in delight as he was engulfed into his lover's hot and tight body. He began to move slowly hoping to find that special place for Matt.

"Oh God, baby, you feel so damn hot and good!" Mello groaned, as he reached around with one gloved hand and began to help Matt stroke himself. Matt sighed as he felt his lover's smooth leather gloved hand take over 'masturbating for him. Right now, his body was controlled by Mello.

"Oh AH!….Mels…hah" Matt gasped as suddenly Mello hit his prostrate. He felt his body on fire as sheer bolts of pleasure went through him. He was close to orgasm.

"Back at you, Matty…Oh God, you feel incredible!" Mello said through gritted teeth as he began to pound hard into Matt.

"Ah…yes…AHH!" Matt cried out as his sperm coated Mello's leather gloved hand that had been stroking him while he made love to him.

Soon Mello was screaming Matt's name as he came violently into the redheaded man. Both fell to the floor, breathless and spent.

Mello held up his sperm coated glove and smirked. "You want a taste of yourself?" he said, and before Matt could react, the glove was in his mouth and he had no choice but to suck and swallow.

Mello pulled the glove out of Matt's mouth and smiled, "Was that good, you nasty boy?" he asked, lying on the floor in all his blonde beauty and Matt loved him…but ..

Matt gave Mello a look and said "What you did was not acceptable, Mello. You gave me no fair warning and you know that I never taste myself like that… I'm going to take a shower so please leave me alone." he said as he grabbed his clothes off the floor.

As Matt turned his back to Mello and began to walk away, Mello jumped him and the two men both fell to the floor. Matt tried to scramble up but Mello held him tight,

"Don't turn your back on me, Matt! I just gave you amazing sex and this is how you repay me?" Mello said in a steely voice. Matt wanted to yell at him but his lover was trembling uncontrollably and he could feel hot tears hitting his back. The redheaded man was worried about his lover….he LOVED this man but Mello did not know when he crossed over Matt's boundaries.

Matt twisted his body so that he was holding Mello. "Shh baby, it's okay. I loved the sex and I love you, Mels. I'm sorry for being cheeky but you are starting to scare me." he softly said to his partner.

Mello responded by sitting up and began taking off the rest of his clothes. He looked at Matt with a hurt look as he shrugged out of his leather vest.

"What am I doing that's worrying you?" Mello asked, his green eyes had a guarded-look to them. Matt knew he would not be pleased with his answer.

"Mels, I think you have an emotional condition. I've been researching on the internet and you have almost every symptom," Matt responded as gently as he could. "Maybe you should see a psychiatrist."

TBC

A/N- Sorry for such a smutty chapter but MxM seem like kinky boys, lol. I hope that someone liked this chapter flaws and all.

,


End file.
